1st United Empire of Stinocolus
The UES is a micronation created by Consul Jonah and Emperor Max I. The duo originally ran a country called the SSK. It's currency is the Dollar and the Pound, as well as the cryptocurrency Electroneum. It is 0.495 acres in size. Government Leaders * Emperor: Max I * Consul: Joseph Fung * Prime Minister: Oliver Wilbie * Vice-Prime Minister: Oliver Godling Political Parties * Oscaria Party: Oscar Though * Stuck Party: Oliver Wilbie # Oliver Godling (June 15-26 2019) # Reuben Gaps (June 26-27 2019) # Oliver Wilbie (June 27 2019 - July 22 2019) * United Front for Democracy: Oliver Godling History June 15, 2019/Earth 1, 58: The Empire is formed as a successor state to the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom. Jonah Nichols is appointed consul and Oliver Godling of the Stuck Party is elected Prime Minister. June 16, 2019/Earth 2, 58: Under Max I, Emperor of Stinocolus, the nation joins the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. Electroneum is also adopted as the country's first national cryptocurrency. The SA calendar is created too and is implemented into the UES. A brief conflict with the Banana Republic of Egan and Pennsylvania occurs, it ended the next day with a white peace. June 18 2019/ Earth 4, 58: Max I gives himself the side title King of Northumbria, to use with his side territory, the Kingdom of Northumbria. He is also made Acting Prime Minister of Flario. June 24 2019: A Rebellion for the abolition of the monarchy starts in Stuck, they are lead by Prime Minister Oliver Godling, who was later evicted and party dissolved. Prime Minister elections are done in the nation, Jonah Nichols winning the position. June 25 2019: The rebellion failed and the Republican Party was dissolved. Oliver Godling had switched sides in the 3rd Siege of Stuck. ''' '''June 26 2019: Oliver Godling is made Duke of Stuck, he formed the United Front for Democracy, a party determined to make Consul an elective office and limiting the Emperors power. July 1 2019: Oliver Godling comes back as Prime Minister. ''' '''July 4 2019: Oliver Godling is impeached by the Emperor. Oliver Wilbie is made Acting Prime Minister July 5 2019: Oscar Though is elected Prime Minister. July 6 2019: With the help of the Grand Duchy of Flario, a coup is staged in the United Imperial Empire, crowning Max I. July 8 2019: 2 gangs are formed, the Greenfist and Neon, Stinocolus begins to fight against the gangs. July 9 2019: Peter I of Sandovia sends an insulting message to Emperor Max. With the help of Austenasia, Peter I is exiled. the Kingdom of Bertia is absorbed into the State of Oscaria. ''' '''July 11 2019: Oscar Though is impeached and Oliver Wilbie is brought to office. July 14 2019: A long argument between Archduke Caden I and Max I occurs, Flario, for a short period of time supports Archduke Caden but later switches sides. Prince Daniel of Stinocolus is granted the United Imperial Empire claim. Jonah Nichols resigns as Consul, resulting in West Pawne leaving Stinocolus but Jonah granted Stinocolus East Pawne. July 15 2018: Max I finds that Neon is not intending violence and was only violent when Greenfist picked on them. Max I then supports Neon. July 16 2019: The final battle of the Gang Wars, the Battle of the Spiderweb. Results in a Stinocolun victory, causing Adam Spender to be impeached. ''' '''July 17 2019: Stinocolus is demoted to observer state by the AoMC. Max is sued by Archduke Caden I, which resulted in court being dissolved peacefully. July 18 2019: Stinocolus forms the International Monarchist Alliance. July 21 2019: Stinocolus is dissolved and replaced by of Dominion of Stinocolus after a short war. The IMA is dissolved. States and Cities Calendar The Space Age (SA) calendar was created on June 16th, 2019 by Jonah Nichols, making the start of the year on the Gregorian Calendar's April 12th. It counts the years since humans made it into space. Each month is also named after a planet or dwarf planet (each one renamed except for Earth) with the exception of Oort. Months: Stinus (Mercury) (April 12th - May 13th) Jaus (Venus) (May 14th - June 14th) Earth (June 15th - July 16th) Oliming (Mars) (July 17th - August 17th) Maæmentarius (Jupiter) (August 18th - September 18th) Danna (Saturn) (September 19th - October 19th) Olviclite (Uranus) (October 20th - November 19th) Wheode (Neptune) (November 20th - December 20th) Acypso (Pluto) (December 21st - January 20th) Vedrobos (Eris) (January 21st - February 20th) Dissitania (Sedna) (Normally: February 21st - March 23rd) (Leap Years: February 21st - March 22nd) Oort (Normally: March 24th - April 11th) (Leap Years: March 23rd - April 11th) Military Chief: Daniel Avery General: Clive Wathen Colonel: Ben Avery List of Leaders Emperor Consul Prime Minister Vice-Prime Minister Diplomatic Relations Allies: Alliance of Micronational Crowns, Grand Duchy of Flario, Austenasia (indirect) Enemies: Archduchy of Pennsylvania, Charles II’s Army, Banana Republic of Egan, Empire of Sandovia Conflicts Category:Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:European micronations Category:North American Micronations